Rain Drop (UP FOR ADOPTION!)
by sakemori
Summary: A mixture of past and future. Rin died and now Sesshomaru looks for her reincarnation, five hundred years in the future. UP FOR ADOPTION! PM me for the ability to adopt this story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own InuYasha...**

**Just another Sesshy/Rin one-shot. Enjoy!**

Rin smiled as she put her withered hand on her demon lord's face. "It's my time, Lord Sesshomaru. It couldn't be helped."

Sesshomaru laid his own hand over hers and sighed with the close of his golden eyes. "I know, my love, but I wish that there was something that could be done. You are my life. I shall soon follow."

"NO!" she cried, and he flinched. "You must not! I will not let you. You must continue on if I cannot. You have to." Tears fell from her chocolate eyes. "Do this for me, at least. Find someone else to love. Find someone like me be it my reincarnation. Please, my lord. It's my last wish of you."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and nodded. He could not ignore her last dying wish for that will make him who he once was, a cold-hearted demon lord.

"I love you, Lord Sesshomaru. Always have and always will," Rin said with a smile and the sparkle in her eyes began to dim.

"And I you, Rin," Sesshomaru whispered and claimed her lips with his own. A single tear fell from both of their eyes as the light completely disappeared from her eyes and Rin's soul left her body for the third and final time.

Sesshomaru pulled back with a howl of pain heard from miles around as reality finally hit him. His mate, his beloved mate, was now dead.

~Five Hundred Years Later~

Sesshomaru sighed as he left the Higurashi Shrine. He told them of Kagome's demise and they took it as well as he thought, not well at all.

He sighed again as he tucked a piece of his now short black hair behind a pointed ear and looked up at the gray sky. It was days like this that he missed his beloved Rin's smile most.

He didn't notice the car as he began to cross the street and a woman with ebony hair pushed him out of the way. He landed on the pavement roughly and looked up to see the face of Rin. His eyes widened as the speeding car barely missed her, and he stood up.

"You need to pay more attention, mister. Otherwise, you'll get hit," she said as she rubbed the back of her head and chuckled awkwardly. Sesshomaru noticed her eyes were the same chocolate brown as his late mate's and even the same sparkle of kindness in them as well. Could it be that he found Rin's reincarnation?

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho. What's yours?" he asked and held out his hand for her to shake. She stared at him in shock before giving him that familiar smile and taking hold of it.

"I'm Rin. Rin Tsukiakari," she giggled and they shook hands. He smiled at her softly and bowed slightly.

"Well, thank you, Miss Tsukiakari, for saving my life today. May I repay you with dinner this evening?" he asked next and prayed that is was a yes. Rin looked off to the side, biting her bottom lip in thought, before nodding and her face broke out into a beautiful smile.

"Yes. I would love that," she said, and he nodded relief coursing through his entire being. She went digging through her purse, which he just noticed then, and pulled out a business card.

_Rin Tsukiakari_

_Amegekko Industries_

_987-3576_

Sesshomaru nodded and put the card in his pants pocket. "Is this your cell?

"Yes. Just call and I'll give you directions later on tonight," Rin said with a smile and Sesshomaru smiled back. He gave a slight wave as she turned and walked away.

A single rain drop fell on the top of his head as he beamed to himself. He found his mate once more and this time, she'll live as long as he does. Forever.

**Review and tell me your thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own InuYasha...**

**to December Sapphire: okay do to you and (will be naming them next) some others. I decided to do the date as the next chapter. I was only planning for this to be a one-shot, but I keep getting so many requests, and yours really pushed me, that I couldn't help but do it. Thank you.**

**icegirljenni: here ya go! Lol. ^-^**

**guest reviewer jj: okay**

**the rest of my guest reviewers: fine. Fine. Here. ;)**

Sesshomaru forced himself to drive the speed limit as he reread the directions to Rin's house from his cell phone. The reincarnation of his dead mate was here. In this time. He glared up at the offending rain clouds in the dark sky and sent a prayer (a first I assure you) to Kami asking that it didn't rain and ruin the date he had planned. It had been so long since he held any sort of hope. He didn't want a single rain drop to ruin that slim amount of hope he still carried.

"Rain, rain go away. Come back some other day," he murmured without his realizing it and scowled at the distant sound of thunder. Damn, the clouds seemed to be mocking him! With one swift motion, he put the car into gear and stomped on the pedal. He'd get there before the damn storm would begin.

~0~0~

Rin moved from one angle to the other trying to decide if the dark orange dress she was wearing would be suitable for the date she agreed to earlier that day. She almost threw it off a couple of times deeming it unworthy but orange was her favorite color in any shade and it was her good luck color too. Especially as it was revealing with a low cut trim and the slit on either side. She, surprisingly, didn't want this date to fail because she didn't wear orange. She glanced out the window and gave the rain clouds a nasty look.

"Rain, rain go away. Come back some other day," she whispered under breath and scowled at the distant sound of thunder not even knowing at the time that she did the exact same thing as the man coming to pick her up. _Guess not_, she thought and sighed. She went back to the mirror and spotted her only other orange dress. It was a cocktail one that went as far down as her thighs with a slit on the left side. There was no back to it showing bare skin all the way to the dip in her hips and she had the perfect high-heels to match. She threw off the one dress she was wearing now deeming it completely unworthy and put that one on instead. This date was going to be the best she could make of it, and if she made his heart stop on sight...all the better.

She hummed a light tune under her breath as she fixed her hair and put on some light makeup. She believed in natural beauty unlike her older sister and her horrid mother who believed the more makeup the better. They usually looked like (she couldn't believe she was even thinking this about her family) whores. Yikes.

~0~0~

Sesshomaru pulled up to her mansion, to him it was a small house, and shut of his car. He got out and grabbed the boutique of red and white roses with a single water lily in the middle before closing the door and locking it. He looked up to the dark sky and growled slightly under his breath. Damn! It smelt like rain. It would downpour soon. Too soon. He wouldn't be able to exit her house if he was invited in. He would be stuck inside for the rest of the evening.

The sudden thought made him freeze before a small smile took his lips. Actually, he didn't think he would mind a little rain... if he had to stay in her house for the date instead of going out like he originally planned. The heat of passion that could follow would be more than adequate to make up for it. Especially if it ended with him taking her virginity!

Before he could stop it, a sigh came from his lips at such a perfect thought. He hadn't bedded a woman since his dear Rin. Her reincarnation would be wonderful to make his. His hand went to his dress pants' pocket where a small vial was, and he grasped it lightly before releasing it.

_Soon_, he promised himself. _Soon she will be immortal just as I am._

**So I'm adding about two to three more chapters to explain the date and everything after. Don't be mad. ;P Patience is a virtue to some people. *winks* Like me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own InuYasha... wish I did though. I would torture the hell out of Naraku if I did...**

**Man, a lot of reviews/ers. I have no idea how the hell I'm gonna get to all of you guys. ;P**

**to December Sapphire: haha! me neither and I'm the one writing it! *smirks* Let's find out, shall we?**

**Pochi-Pu: well, my thoughts went dirty when I realized that the dress I put her in was very revealing and left little imagination to what was underneath. And...I might be a witch *looks around conspiratorially* Shhh! No one needs to know yet! And sorry to make you obsessed. *giggles* Though I like that you are. **

**icegirljenni: I know, but at least Sesshomaru found something to make him happy (enter dirty thoughts here) about it.**

**Chylenn: well, he had to have thoughts like any other guy. I mean, he hasn't been laid in like five hundred years. *winks***

**The Only Love For Soujiro Seta: well, thank you! **

**xXxsailorFanxXx: he can smell it of course! Besides, can you see Rin sleeping around with anybody? Like at all?**

**guest reviewer Jess: um... actually, her mom is her real mom. Sister is too. *stops and thinks for a moment* Thanks for jumping to conclusions, my friend. It makes life a little easier. (not sarcasm, I assure you) It makes me laugh! ^-^ **

**other guest reviewers: thanks so much for reviewing! I can't tell you how much you guys help in getting these chapters out in the first place even if it takes me a while. Please understand that I'm technically not allowed to be on this site so my updates may take longer than what you like. Thank you for your reviews and your appreciation. **

**Now onto the chapter!**

At the sound of her doorbell, Rin groaned and fretted over her dress again. Was it the right one? Would it make him sweat like crazy? Would her mom approve? Jesus, she wanted to know if her mother would approve of this dress! The world must be ending! Then again... her mother and sister were all she had left in the world. Maybe the world wasn't ending after all. Or at least for the moment.

"Well, I guess this is as good as I'll look. Hope it-" the sound of rain cut off what ever else she was going to say, and she gave the weather outside a nasty look. Damn the nine hells!

The doorbell went off again, and Rin sighed sadly. The date was ruined now. And she couldn't very well leave him out there! Guess the date was happening here. At her mansion. Where her mother and sister could come over at any moment. Fantastic.

She made her way downstairs glad that she decided to give all of her servants the night off. She could just imagine the rumors that they'd create if anything frisky happened tonight! She passed by a painting of her family and stopped for a second to stare at it. A man with ink black hair and bright blue eyes was on the far right with a woman with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes next to him hanging on his arm. Two young girls stood in front of them one with ink black hair and chocolate brown eyes while the other had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her fingers skimmed over the face of the man as tears pooled in her chocolate brown eyes. Her father, Hideki Tsukiakari, decided to leave her the family business when he passed away two years ago though she was the youngest out of his two daughters. She and her twin sister, Hanako, haven't gotten along since. Her mother, Sakura Tsukiakari, was furious and threatened to cut her off unless she signed the business over to Hanako. Rin ripped it up in front of her mother's eyes and walked away. She knew she was unable to cut her off. She was the one who had access to every cent her father made.

Rin shook her head to dispel such unpleasant memories and dropped her hand from the painting. She could think of her past later. Right now, she had to let her date into her home. She paused at the door, her hand on the handle, as she chewed on her bottom lip. What would he do when he saw her?

~0~0~

Sesshomaru had just rang the doorbell when it began to downpour. No warning, no slow drops. Just an instant downpour.

_Perfect,_ Sesshomaru thought with a smirk at the weather and fixed his magenta tie. _Maybe I should stand out in the rain for a few seconds just so I can get wet. That might make her swoon more than flowers and a slim suit to show off my anatomy and physique or more of it, at any rate. _

It had been way too long since he last bedded a woman so at the moment, that was his goal. Bed Rin Tsukiakari. Tonight. How was he to do it though? With his seductive voice, his eyes, and his body language. Hopefully, the woman won't know what hit her when the time comes. He knew what Rin enjoyed foreplay wise...maybe this one will be the same way. Who knew? Maybe all he would have to do was show that he was aroused! What a lovely thought!

_I wonder what she decided to wear for this evening,_ Sesshomaru thought absently as he listened to the woman walk down her stairs. Would it be revealing? Leave little to the imagination?m Would it be blue? Purple? Pink? What if it was orange? That was his former mate's favorite color besides gold. Oh, how he hoped it was orange. It would make his day more than claiming her that evening!

_**Mate,**_his beast purred at the thought of claiming Rin's reincarnation and he couldn't help but agree.

_Mate,_ he thought back and waited for the door to open. She was standing on the other side, nervous.

**Short chapter but the suspense will be worth it. Don't hate me too much now! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own InuYasha... wish I did though. I would torture the hell out of Naraku if I did...and Kagura. Definitely Kagura...**

**So, SO sorry guys for not updating sooner but in case you didn't notice, I sorta do that sometimes... *winces* Glad to say I didn't get any flames but I do have one question to ask a constant guest reviewer of mine... jj what did you mean by "that was mean"? Was it because I made the chapter short or...what? Just curious...**

**Now onto the chapter!**

Rin stood there a few seconds more before deciding to just get it over with and threw open the door without another thought. She went to smile at the man before her but never got the chance because...well... he was gorgeous!

"I-uh-eh-" she stuttered with her mouth wide open as she looked him over from head to toe. A dark blue Italian made suit showed off his wide shoulders and very toned and muscular structure, a magenta tie contrasted nicely against the blue tone, black dress shoes (expensive by the look and designer no less) were on his feet while his short ink-like black locks floated about his face and his golden eyes sparkled with mirth as his hand tightened slightly around the stems of at least three dozen red and white roses. She even noticed the water lily in the middle which made her look into his golden eyes in confusion. How did he know lillies where her favorite flowers? Let alone water lillies?

"Good-" he stopped talking to clear his throat and meet her eyes again. Did she have to make this harder on him? His beast wanted to claim her right here. Right now! "-evening, Miss Tsukiakari. I hope the weather doesn't ruin our plans for this evening." Hopefully, not! He really wanted to bed her now. The game is on.

She quickly shook her head and forced her eyes away from below his belt. A bulge was starting to appear. "N-no, not at all. Please, come in."

She stepped back and away as he stepped inside and looked around. The scent of unshed tears floated past his nose, and he eyed Rin out of the corner of his eye. She was just turning to close the door but he still caught the side of her face. Her mouth was turned down slightly and her eyes were a little wet and filled with a deep, deep sadness. She was upset though she was hiding it well. For a human, at any rate. A demon lord such as himself could see right through it.

"So what do you want to do, exactly?" Rin asked after she put her emotions under control. Right now, she just wanted to think about the fact that she was on a date in her home instead of on things that happened in the past. No point in thinking on it anyway. It would only lead to more heartache.

Sesshomaru eyed her for a few more seconds before smiling, yes smiling, and shrugging. "I don't know. It's up to you, I guess."

_Me? You're the guy, Mr. Taisho. This may be my home but you are still the male that has to plan the date if we happened to be stuck here,_ Rin thought flustered and gave him a sideways look. He pretended not to notice and was currently gazing at foyer of her mansion.

_Not bad taste for a human woman,_ he thought as his eyes skimmed over the gold trim of the walls and doorways. He could tell that her doors were made out of the toughest wood known to man with an ivory coloring. He, personally, preferred orange and pink. The colors of the sunset or the colors of autumn. Or the colors of his house. Either way, he didn't like the color of ivory unless you were to describe Rin's skin.

"How about..." she trailed as she wracked her brains to figure out something they could do that was romantic. An idea popped into her head and she beamed. "We swim!" she said with a bright smile and Sesshomaru stopped looking at the decor and over at her with a small smirk.

"I did not bring a bathing suit with me," he pointed out and she practically deflated at the words. That's right. Damn.

She laughed at waved her hand at him as if in a teasing manner. "I knew that. Just kidding!" She turned around and face-palmed herself while sweat dropping. _Well, I'm an idiot. _

"But I could just swim around in my undergarments. I hear that it is practically the same thing," he said next the smirk growing bigger as he watched his mate-to-be freeze and turn to look at him with a tomato red face.

"Eh?!" she cried out and stumbled back a step. Was he trying to make his sexiness more sexy? Was that even possible?

He stalked toward her making her retreat with each step he took. Rin couldn't help but notice the predatory gleam in his golden eyes. _I feel like a deer and he's the wolf. I'm gonna be eaten alive!_

"Now, now, Sesshomaru," she said nervously, her breathing getting hitched in her throat at the sexiness of him, which caused the gleam to brighten and a predatory smile to his perfect lips. "You don't wanna do anything hasty." She giggled nervously and couldn't help but sweat drop again. _Kami, help me! I'm about to become his dinner!  
><em>

"You're right," his voice grew deeper, more animalistic, as he continued to stalk to poor woman. "I don't want to do... _anything hasty." _

Rin shivered at the last two words knowing the intent he had in them. He wanted to take her virginity. Tonight.

"I'm warning you," she said with a stern look as anticipation settled in the pits of her stomach. She was immensely turned on by this. She could practically feel herself dripping from in between her legs. She didn't know she could be turned on by something like this. It truly frightened her. "I won't make this easy. I'll kick and scream if I have to."

The smiled widened taking her breath away in awe and fright. He had pointed canines! "I know."

Yikes! She turned and ran for her life keeping in her screams as she heard him pursuing her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she began to slide on the marble floor. Damn! She shouldn't be running in heels! She kicked them on and continued knowing full well it left him a trail to follow. She continued running her breathing coming short, eradicable bursts as her heart rate continued to climb. The rain seemed to be the perfect background noise to a horror movie as she imagined Michael Myers or Jason's theme playing as well.

_I've been watching way too many horror movies,_ Rin thought as she opened the nearest door and closed it behind her with a barely audible click. She locked it and checked to see which room it was. Her eyes widened at the irony of it all. The indoor pool, of all places. Of course.

**SO this is a longer chapter. Don't worry. I'll have the next one posted in a few days. **

**SO read and review if you want the next update. I honestly can't write without them. *smirks***


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own InuYasha... wish I did though. I would torture the hell out of Naraku if I did...and Kagura. Definitely Kagura... *shouts* Sexy Fluffy is mine, wench! You can't have him! *evil laugh***

**to December Sapphire: haha! Well, she was trying to think of something fun for them to do in her home. Who would have guessed it would have came to the "chase"? Thank you for understanding about the chapter thing.**

**to crazykenz: it's a mixture of both, you see. ^-^ Thank you for the review!**

**jj: yeah, sorry, but I like it when I make shorter chapters. It makes more reviews. *winks* See what I mean?**

**Kat: ...O.o My, Kami, what a dirty mind you have. *blushes* No actual lemons in this fanfic people! I'll do a teaser, of course though.**

***stops to think* Maybe I might do a lemon, after all. I do have it rated M now... Hmmm...**

**Fernanda: yes, well, he has to be a pervert in _some_ way. He is a guy after all. *sticks out tongue and smiles* **

**Mary: such is the life of a beautiful woman. **

**Now onto the chapter!**

She wanted to laugh at the irony but she honestly wasn't ready to be caught yet. Let the man sweat for a bit until she leaves a hint. She was about to sit down at the pool's edge to stick her feet in but the sound of the doorknob rattling caused her to freeze and look for a hiding spot quick. There wasn't one. Just the changing room where her bikinis were. Hmm, a bikini would be a lovely surprise for her date.

"Rrrrriinn." Her name rolled off his tongue making her heart skip a beat, her thoughts to be interrupted, and a strange liquid pool between her legs. She shivered and crossed her arms over her chest to keep from unlocking the door. "Let me in, Rrrriinn."

"N-no!" she declared with a stutter and grimaced. That didn't sound firm and boss-like like she wanted. Wait, how did he know she was in here anyway?! She just gave away her position! Idiot!

"And why not?" his voice sounded persuasive and highly seductive. She was starting to wonder if she was crazy as to why she didn't unlock the door. Without her realizing it, she had walked over to the door with her hand on the lock to unlock it. When she realized that, her heart rate sped up. Kami, what was she doing?!

"Because I don't want to," she whispered and backed away from the door, her hands once again crossed over her chest.

Sesshomaru smirked on the other side instantly feeling from her aura that she was fighting what her body wanted her to do. Not to mention how aroused she was! My, she was more like his beloved Rin than he originally thought. Who could have guessed she would do foreplay using chase of all things? What an interesting reincarnation of his mate she was. The scent of chlorine assaulted his nose and he smiled at the irony of her earlier statement. Interesting, indeed.

"Rrriiinn," he drawled slowly relishing in the fact that her arousal grew from his purr, "let me in." He normally didn't repeat himself but his Beast had taken control and was loving what they were doing to their future mate. It seemed that he might have to break the door down to get to her though at the rate things were going currently. What a shame too. The wood was beautifully carved into wonderful designs of his house and the water lilies his Rins both love so much.

_Or I could just break the doorknob with ruining such workmanship, _he thought with a mental shrug and smirked. That would work much better.

She eyed the door knowing full well he intended to break it down and shot a glance at the changing room with her bikini in it. She shrugged and quickly changed into it before sitting on the pool steps the water hitting just below her breasts and waited.

_I think it's time for a little pay back. He should be so shocked by my appearance that he won't be able to move for at least a minute. _

Sesshomaru sensed her moving away from the door and somewhere else within the room and smiled. Wise move for the little human. He effortlessly broke the doorknob and opened the door with a flick of his wrist and entered with a smirk of victory before it fell off his face as shock coursed through his body. The reincarnation of his beloved Rin, his future mate, was sitting in the pool in a scant bikini that left very little to the imagination. What had he gotten himself into?

**So that's the end of this chapter. It's also short but I promise *raises hand to give a salute* that the next one will be much, much, longer. In the mean time, review to tell me your thoughts. *winks***


	6. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**I know that I put this originally as hiatus but...**

I'm sorry, guys. It's been so long since I last even thought of these stories after putting them on hiatus that I forgot where I was going with them. That's entirely my fault and I have no one else to blame but myself. Unfortunately, because of that fact I can't continue the stories at all and must wash my hands of them so to speak. It's so upsetting for me though to have to do this to not only those who have faved, author alerted, and reviewed for these stories _but to myself_ as well that it brings tears to my eyes. These stories, these _fanfictions_, are my babies and it hurts to have to stop them indefinitely. My heart just isn't in them anymore, though, so there's no point in trying to continue something that I have no feelings for.

Don't worry, though! Even though I won't be the one to continue them _doesn't_ mean that they won't be continued. Since I can't continue them myself any longer, I've give the decided to put these stories up for adoption. So long as those interested give credit for the original idea to me, I'm more than happy to let you continue them for me. Those interested, please **PM** me. **Don't leave a review!** I won't respond otherwise.

Thank you guys so much for sticking with me this long and I hope that you continue to read these stories even if I'm not the one writing them anymore and once again, I'm so sorry.

*bows* Have a pleasant Easter, everyone! :D


End file.
